


Mark

by Korilian



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korilian/pseuds/Korilian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney liked to use his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SGA kinkmeme: I'd like to see Rodney as the possessive one, wanting to mark Ronon. Writer's choice if the marks are hidden or can be seen in public.

Rodney liked to use his mouth. That wasn’t a secret to anyone who ever spend more then five minutes alone with him and Ronon had figured it would translate positively to the bedroom. He’d been right; Rodney loved to suck. Unfortunately he wasn’t very discriminative in what he sucked.

Ronon tried to gently nudge him away from the spot on his inner tight and back towards his cock. It got him a sharp nip and a baleful glare when he involuntarily tightened his hand in Rodney’s hair. “Rodney, please!” He groaned.

The glare turned into a smug smirk as Rodney rubbed his thumb over the cock head, stroking his clever fingers down the shaft in a feather light touch. “I’ll get to this, when I’m good and ready.”

Ronon groaned, but knew better then to protest. Ronon wasn’t sure if it had been inexperience or something to do with the Earthers taboos against men fucking, but it wasn’t that long ago that Rodney had been terribly shy and hesitant in bed. It was good to see him confident like this. Good turned to fantastic when Rodney pressed a last kiss to the deep red mark on his inner thigh and swallowed his cock down whole.  
“I’m going to come.” He managed to get out between pants.

In response Rodney sucked harder, hollowing out his cheeks and carefully put a thumb on the fresh bruise and pushed. Ronon shot with a shout, trembling in the aftershocks of his orgasm while Rodney carefully licked his spend cock clean.  
He felt the hard press of his lovers cock against his leg and made a half-hearted attempt to reach for it.

Rodney brushed him off, minutely rubbing himself against Ronon’s leg, while he kissed his way upwards past his chest. “You’re young. I expect you to show me a real good time in a little while.”

Ronon groaned when Rodney fitted himself over his body, lining them up perfectly and felt sure he would be able to oblige.

\---

Ronon eyed the latest bruise Rodney had left on him regretfully. Ronon wasn’t interested in offering himself up for gossip, but he also didn’t care if anyone found out about them. He was pretty sure Rodney didn’t feel the same. Like the other possessive mark he’d left, it had been carefully placed to prevent discovery. He hated the idea that Rodney might be ashamed of him, but didn’t understand enough about the Earthers beliefs to know what to do about it.

He pulled up his pants and threw a shirt over his head. He had just started fastening the drawstrings when he caught his reflection in the window.  
There on his chest, just low enough to hide it if he wanted was an unmistakable hickey. He touched it gently, wondering how Rodney had managed to sneak that on him without him noticing. Determinedly he loosened the strings of his shirt, leaving his chest mostly bare and headed for breakfast.

It was easy to ignore Sheppard's scandalized look and Teyla's amusement when he saw how prettily Rodney flushed at the sight of him. Ronon sat down across from him casually, his shirt falling even further open to expose the mark. He could feel the incredulous gazes of people around them and figured they had just become the main source of gossip for the next year. Rodney just gave him a pleased little smile and offered him a muffin.

END


End file.
